


El Comienzo.

by Yashira150



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yashira150/pseuds/Yashira150
Summary: Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru se han conocido por mucho tiempo. ¿Pero cómo se conocieron? ¿Cuánto llegaron a conocerse y por cuánto tiempo tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerlo?





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera vez que voy a compartir algo que haya escrito ^^  
> Este trabajo será una precuela a la historia principal mostrada en el anime y manga, y contará la historia de cómo los hermanos inu se conocieron y por qué cosas pasaron antes de que Kikyo apareciera.  
> Esta historia comenzará de forma bastante inocente, pero eventualmente tendrá Inucest. Avisaré cuanto esto comience.  
> Si no les gusta, por favor no lo lean.
> 
> Inuyasha no me pertenece ni estoy haciendo dinero por escribir esta historia.

Nunca podría aceptarlo.

Eso es lo que el joven inuyoukai pensaba el día en que su padre había dejado este mundo. No había forma en que aceptara a la hembra humana y al cachorro hanyou que habían sido los responsables de que el poderoso general del oeste ignorara sus mortales heridas y se lanzara a la batalla por protegerlos. Heridas que podrían haber sanado si se hubiera dirigido al palacio para descansar y ser atendido.

Él sabía que era también responsable de la muerte de su progenitor. Si tan sólo por un momento hubiera dejado de lado su propio orgullo y hasta el dolor de saber que su padre había formado otra familia…pero no lo hizo. Probablemente porque pensó, en algún recóndito e infantil lugar de su mente, que su padre era invencible. Que sin importar qué tan terribles fueran sus heridas o qué tan grande su debilidad, siempre volvería. Sin embargo, esa noche, por alguna razón, Sesshoumaru había recordado las palabras que su padre le había dicho hacía tanto tiempo, cuando había estado al borde de la muerte por una batalla: “ _Sesshoumaru…tu padre no es invencible…_ ” y poco después, la noticia de su muerte había llegado hasta sus oídos…

La incredulidad y la negación fueron la principal razón por la que Sesshoumaru volvió a las ruinas de aquel Palacio en el que la princesa humana había habitado, y hacia donde su padre había corrido aquella noche.

El adolescente se acercó lentamente, sin permitir que su necesidad de correr a comprobar lo que su nariz ya le decía, se apoderará de él. Esos últimos pasos fueron más duros de dar que ningún otro en su joven vida. Sintió sus piernas temblar en cuanto sus ojos se fijaron en la figura calcinada y marchita que reconoció como su gran padre. Touga, el poderoso Inu no Taisho y general del Oeste yacía sin vida frente a él.

Escuchó a Totosai cuando llegó, mencionando algo como que no esperaba verlo allí, pero su voz sonaba muy lejana. -Largo.- fue la única palabra vacía que Sesshoumaru le dedicó, sin apartar su mirada de los restos de su padre. En cuanto el viejo herrero titubeó, una sola mirada carmesí sobre su hombro fue suficiente para que Sesshoumaru le infundiera el pánico suficiente para que huyera. El joven devolvió entonces su mirada a su padre. Y, lentamente bajó hasta quedar de rodillas a su lado. Sentía la madera de las ruinas clavándose de forma incómoda en sus piernas, pero su mente apenas lo registraba. En esos momentos un dolor incomparablemente mayor comenzaba a surgir en su corazón.

Estaba muerto.

Su cabeza bajó, su cabello cubriendo la mitad de su rostro.

Estaba muerto.

Sus manos, temblorosas se acercaron al cuerpo de su padre y lo levantaron con cuidado, atrayéndolo a un último y quebrado abrazo. Sus ojos ardían con lágrimas no derramadas aún, pero su dolor era tan grande que poco pudo hacer para evitarlo mucho más, así que, mientras el nuevo señor del Oeste sostenía en brazos a su antecesor, gruesas lágrimas de pesar corrieron por sus mejillas, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a ser sacudido por ligeros y silenciosos sollozos. -Padre…- llamó con voz dolida y quebrada, pero, por primera vez en su vida, ese llamado no tuvo respuesta.

Estaba muerto.

Tres días y dos noches transcurrieron, sin que Sesshoumaru se apartara del lado de su padre. Había bajado el cuerpo varias horas después de abrazarlo, y sus lágrimas habían salido hasta que ya no le fue posible derramarlas más, quedándose entonces sólo allí, mirando con ojos vacíos los restos del general, llorándole sin lágrimas ni sollozos. Estaba perfectamente consciente que no volvería a verlo abrir los ojos y levantarse, que no volvería a escuchar su voz o su risa, pero una parte del joven shiroinu no podía evitar pensar que quizás si lo deseaba con la fuerza suficiente, esa situación cambiaría.

Al tercer día, una familiar presencia, que el joven había comenzado a percibir hacía casi un día, llegó finalmente a las ruinas de aquel Palacio.

-Sesshoumaru.- llamó una voz familiar, que el joven ignoró. El sonido de pasos acercándose resonó en sus oídos, pero de nuevo, lo ignoró. Silencio.

-Levántate, Sesshoumaru.- vino de nuevo aquella voz tras un silencio que le pareció eterno. El muchacho no pronunció palabra o dio muestras de haber escuchado la orden, y poco después una mano se posó sobre su hombro de manera firme. Sesshomaru movió bruscamente el hombro para apartarlo, pero eso no era aceptable, pues esa mano pronto sostenía su codo con un agarre de hierro y lo forzó a levantarse de un tirón. Sesshomaru gruñó de forma amenazante al ser forzado a encarar a su madre.

-No voy a perderte a ti también, viendo cómo permites que el dolor te consuma.- le dijo la dama del Oeste con una voz firme y severa, viendo a su único hijo apartar su rostro con una expresión herida e impotente.

-Él pudo salvarse…si no hubiera venido…si yo…si lo hubiera ayudado…- comenzó, cada palabra infundida con el veneno del dolor.

-Basta. Tu padre amaba a su familia más que a nada en este mundo, y esa decisión fue producto de ese amor. Él sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. No hay forma que te culpase por ello.- le dijo con afecto y tristeza en su voz y en su mirada.

El joven señor del Oeste parecía al borde de quebrarse, pero hacía un valiente intento por evitarlo, y una de las suaves y cálidas manos de Irasue acarició su mejilla con afecto, y cuando Sesshoumaru devolvió la mirada hacia los ojos de su madre, Sesshoumaru pudo ver lágrimas no derramadas brillando en éstos. -No eres el único que lo perdió, Sesshou…yo también perdí a mi compañero…-le murmuró la hembra, y una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla izquierda. -Está bien que llores por él, está bien que desahogues el dolor de la pérdida, pero lo que no está bien es que, a cambio de ocultarlo, permitas que tu pesar te consuma…- le dijo la hembra mientras atraía a su cachorro a un abrazo maternal y de mutuo consuelo, y entonces, sólo entonces, Sesshoumaru se permitió llorar genuinamente la pérdida de su padre y de la persona que se había convertido en su primer amor.

 

Los rituales de despedida del general se llevaron a cabo, y sus restos fueron sellados en una tumba de la cual Sesshomaru no tenía conocimiento.

Cinco años habían pasado desde entonces.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así que, aquí está la primera página de la historia que he estado escribiendo y que voy a dibujar. Estará dibujada en forma tradicional, pero ¿quién sabe? ¡Podría enfocarme tanto en ella como para hacer una versión digital! :D 
> 
> También, sean tolerantes con la calidad, por favor, estoy dibujándola durante mi tiempo libre en el trabajo en un block pequeño XD
> 
> Por cierto, simplemente junté dos kanjis para el nombre del mensajero: 早狐　「そきつ」 o, en Romanji, “Sokitsu”. Mi intención para su significado es que fuera “Zorro Veloz” xD ok, así que ¡comenzamos con las traducciones! :D

Durante un lustro, el joven señor del Oeste había viajado por las tierras que ahora gobernaba, haciendo honor a su nombre de formas crueles y sin mostrar compasión, en ocasiones incluso eliminando generaciones completas de youkai si era insultado, pero esta actitud cruel no era sino la manera que tenía de lidiar con la muerte de su padre y, a la vez, demostrar que era capaz de tomar su lugar y dirigir las tierras del Oeste.

Al deambular por su cuenta y sin rumbo, Sesshoumaru había tenido tiempo, mucho tiempo para pensar. Ya no culpaba a Izayoi o a Inuyasha, pues ellos no habían sido los que habían extinguido su vida, pero sí pensaba en ellos como la razón por la cual su padre había tomado su mortal decisión.

Un par de veces se había incluso acercado a la nueva residencia de la segunda mujer que su padre había elegido. Era una casa noble en otro feudo cercano, al este y al sur del territorio de la familia de la luna. Aparentemente el padre de Izayoi había tenido buenos tratos con la familia de nobles que la habían acogido, pero a pesar de que honraron esa buena relación y la aceptaron junto con Inuyasha, el trato que recibían era frívolo y grosero. Sí, mantenían su título de nobleza, pero para esa casa, ellos tenían un valor menor que el de esclavos, pero, por miedo, eran tratados todavía como nobles.

Sesshomaru nunca se acercó demasiado o por un tiempo prolongado a la residencia, asqueado con presenciar aquel indigno trato, y, la primera vez, su discreta visita fue interrumpida al escuchar llorar a Inuyasha…su hermano menor. El joven señor del Oeste tomó aquel sonido como su señal para alejarse, a pesar de que su instinto marcaba que se cerciorara que el miembro más joven de su jauría se encontrará a salvo…su familia, ¿eh?... Sin embargo ignoró ese impulso y se alejó de allí sin siquiera haber visto una sola vez al pequeño hanyou. A Inuyasha.

 


	3. Capítulo 2.

Por medio del sirviente que había encomendado con la tarea de vigilar a la princesa humana y a su hijo híbrido, la noticia de otra muerte había llegado a sus oídos, sin embargo, al parecer dicha noticia no fue considerada tan apremiante como para haber sido llevada con urgencia al primogénito del general del clan del perro…Izayoi había tenido una muerte temprana.

 -¿Inuyasha?- preguntó Sesshoumaru, pero no supo responderle fuera de que, desde la muerte de la mujer, poco más de una semana atrás, su paradero era desconocido. Maldito inútil.

Sesshoumaru aplicó un severo castigo, cercenando con su látigo un brazo del zorro sirviente, recordándole que cualquier noticia relacionada a aquellos del Palacio de la Luna tenía máxima prioridad. El sirviente con temor pidió el perdón del señor del Oeste, pero fue ignorado. Por lo menos su vida había sido perdonada.

Sesshoumaru tenía que pensar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy volviendo poco a poco. ¡Espero poder seguir actualizando de nuevo cada semana! ^^


	4. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente planeaba subir un capítulo cada semana, pero entonces la vida se interpuso. Prometo que haré lo posible por actualizar por lo menos una vez al mes y capítulos más largos, así que por favor no pierdan la paciencia. ^^

Alternando su atención entre la importante decisión a la que se enfrentaba, y dar seguimiento y resolución a algunos asuntos relacionados a sus tierras y alianzas, Sesshoumaru mantuvo su mente ocupada por más tiempo del que debería, pasando casi dos días en su estudio, saliendo únicamente para cosas necesarias como dormir o tomar un baño. Esto, por su puesto, causó que rumores comenzaran entre los sirvientes acerca de qué podría tener tan ocupado a su señor y si estaría relacionado con el mensaje que había recibido y que lo había enfadado lo suficiente como para cortarle el brazo a Sokitsu.

Dos días el joven señor del Oeste reflexionó si debía o no actuar respecto a la fortuna del pequeño hanyou. Estaba perfectamente consciente que era su hermano menor, y que, por tanto, tenía una responsabilidad como el mayor, sin embargo, Sesshoumaru no sabía nada sobre criar cachorros, mucho menos hanyou, y sinceramente no tenía gran interés en siquiera intentarlo. No sabía siquiera cómo lucía, y su aroma apenas lo había logrado discernir entre el aroma a humanos, humo y alimento que había en la mansión donde Inuyasha y su madre habían sido acogidos.

En un inicio decidió que no era su problema, pero en esos dos días no dejó de pensarlo, hasta que, al segundo día, ganó su sentido de deber y compromiso que tenía con su difunto padre. Seguramente él habría deseado que cuidase de su hermano menor… además, suficiente problema causaba que el cachorro tuviera sangre híbrida. No había forma en que a esto se sumara una vergonzosa muerte temprana causada por algo ridículo como hambre o seres inferiores. Con esto en mente fue que, finalmente, el joven señor del Oeste partió en busca del muchacho.


	5. Capítulo 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Autora: Poco a poco iré haciendo capítulos más largos, y, si están interesados, pueden seguir también mi cuenta de Tumblr "yashira150fanwork" donde subo mis dibujos (no tan buenos XD) principalmente de SesshXInu, además como ilustraciones tipo cómic de esta historia. ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y espero que les guste esta larga historia! ^^

Saliendo al principio de la tarde, Sesshoumaru se había transportado, por comodidad, en forma de esfera de luz, llegando en pocas horas al lugar donde Izayoi e Inuyasha habían sido recibidos. Ya no había rastro del pequeño, y de Izayoi sólo escuchó que el cachorro se había llevado su cuerpo al ser… _expulsado_ tras la muerte de la princesa.

Sesshoumaru no podía saber los detalles acerca de cómo el desagradable señor feudal había ordenado matar a golpes al pequeño hanyou tan sólo unas horas después de la muerte de la princesa. Tampoco la manera en que el terror lo había llenado en cuanto el instinto del pequeño lo había enseñado a usar sus afiladas garritas para defenderse, dejando profundos cortes en el brazo de uno de los agresores aun cuando éstas todavía estaban lejos de madurar. Mucho menos se enteraría de que, movido por el miedo, el despreciable hombre se había retractado de su orden, ocultándolo tras falsa clemencia, dándole al pequeño hanyou hasta el anochecer para salir de su feudo con el cuerpo de su madre si no quería que los perros se encargaran de ellos. No, Sesshoumaru no se enteró de nada de eso, pero los cobardes existían en todas las especies, y la manera en que la palabra “expulsado” había sido elegida por el patético humano había sido suficiente para revelarle al primogénito del Inu no Taisho que ésta escondía violencia. Lo sabía de sobra.

Inuyasha había escapado hacia el Oeste, le dijo. Muchacho listo. Seguramente Izayoi le había dicho que su familia paterna regía sobre las tierras del Oeste.

En cuanto ya no quedaba más información qué obtener de boca del mismísimo señor feudal, a quien sostenía del cuello en el aire, Sesshoumaru derritió la garganta del despreciable noble entre sus garras, a pesar de las cobardes súplicas de ser perdonado, pues “ya que le había dicho todo cuanto sabía”.

¿Habían ido tan lejos como para forzar a un cachorro tan joven a llevarse el cuerpo de su madre para enterrarla?

Lanzando lo que quedaba del cadáver, lejos para no mancharse con su sangre o piel derretida, Sesshoumaru emprendió camino hacia el Oeste, de vuelta a sus tierras. Inuyasha debía ser muy pequeño todavía, y probablemente no sabía utilizar las habilidades de su cuerpo al máximo, por lo que, yendo a pie, no debía haber llegado tan lejos en poco más de una semana.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así que, pensaba actualizar la semana pasada, pero tenía un examen de japonés qué presentar, por lo que me dediqué a estudiar. ¡Aquí tienen dos capítulos en uno como compensación! ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

El primogénito del general del Oeste buscó cualquier rastro, por débil que fuera, en una zona considerable por horas, hasta que un aroma, mezcla de humano y shiroinu llegó a su nariz. Siguiéndolo, ya con el sol poniéndose, Sesshoumaru llegó a un valle con flores silvestres, y, en la colina que daba a éste, se encontraba una tumba reciente con una piedra por lápida sobre ésta. Era la tumba de Izayoi.

Inuyasha debía venir seguido a este lugar, pues, además de la gran cantidad de flores frescas sobre la tumba, su aroma se percibía con claridad aquí, a pesar de que el último rastro tenía ya varias horas. Quizás fuera de la mañana. Por lo menos ahora conocía el aroma de su pequeño hermano, y por tanto, el rastro que debía buscar, así que Sesshoumaru se dio a la tarea de seguirlo.

Conforme se alejó de la tumba, el rastro se volvió débil, y al cruzar un arroyo, casi lo perdió, pero Sesshoumaru no se inmutó por ello. Al saber que Inuyasha volvía seguido a visitar la tumba de su madre significaba que el muchacho había encontrado refugio cerca de aquí. Seguramente había estado sobreviviendo estos días gracias a su instinto. Sesshoumaru vagamente se preguntó si, como él, tendría un lado youkai al cual escuchar, pero lo creía poco probable.

Su búsqueda en el bosque se alargó hasta el anochecer, pero finalmente encontró un rastro fresco. Había estado cerca de un árbol de duraznos, probablemente alimentándose o recolectando alimento, así que siguió su rastro esta vez con facilidad…directamente hacia una pila de duraznos tirados por doquier y marcas de pequeñas pisadas y garras que indicaban que había corrido. Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño. También olía a youkai. Había empezado a ser perseguido hacía no mucho tiempo, y a juzgar por el aroma a miedo que aún era perceptible, la persecución había empezado hacía apenas unos minutos.

Sesshoumaru emprendió entonces el vuelo nuevamente, siguiendo el rastro del pequeño hanyou a través del bosque. Estaba cerca. Muy cerca. El aroma de tres youkai más, junto con sus gañidos y rugidos llegaron a Sesshoumaru, quien apretó los dientes al reconocer la cacería. Querían devorarlo.

Para cuando les dio alcance, los vio siguiendo el rastro del pequeño hanyou, quien apenas lograba correr lo suficientemente rápido como para permanecer fuera de la vista de aquellas bestias, poniendo maleza y vegetación de por medio. Afortunadamente estas bestias no tenían un olfato muy fino. El joven señor del Oeste comenzó a descender justo cuando Inuyasha alcanzó un acantilado, y, tras mirar a un lado y otro, descubriéndose acorralado, de pronto pareció brincar al vacío por la desesperación justo cuando aquellos youkai salieron del bosque.

Mientras un demonio, con un solo ojo por cabeza, estiraba su cuello para buscar con la vista al pequeño, los dos que se encontraban atrás vieron aterrizar al joven shiroinu… pero no alcanzaron siquiera a dar la alarma antes que los tres fueran despedazados por el poderoso látigo de veneno corrosivo de Sesshoumaru.

Siguiendo su olfato, el joven se acercó a la orilla con cierta rigidez en su andar y miró hacia abajo, esperando encontrar muerto, o, por lo menos muy herido al pequeño, pero al fondo del acantilado no había nada. Confundido, Sesshoumaru formó una nube de youki bajo sus pies y se elevó ligeramente antes de comenzar el descenso por el acantilado, pero apenas un metro más debajo de la saliente, vio una pequeña forma vestida de rojo, el traje hecho con pelo de rata de fuego. Había pertenecido a su padre. El cabello plateado y los ojos dorados, símbolo de su familia, estaban presentes en el cachorro, y arriba, en su cabeza, había dos triangulitos blancos que estaban echados a los lados en señal de temor, pero su expresión era valiente y pretendía ser amenazante, a pesar del revelador aroma a miedo que emanaba de él. Lo vio levantar sus garritas y exponer sus pequeños colmillos de leche mientras gruñía como el cachorro que era, y, de pronto, para su gran sorpresa, brincó hacia él, en un intento por atacarlo para defenderse.

Naturalmente Sesshoumaru lo atrapó en el aire por las muñecas y lo levantó a pesar de los desesperados forcejeos del pequeño por soltarse. -Inuyasha.- llamó, y esas orejitas pequeñas se orientaron al frente a la vez que una expresión de sorpresa aparecía en sus facciones, pero por fin se quedó quieto. –He venido por ti, ya que a partir de hoy vivirás conmigo. Soy tu hermano mayor. Mi nombre es Sesshoumaru.- le dijo mientras lo sentaba en su brazo izquierdo para sostenerlo mejor.

Vio al pequeño abrir la boca en señal de sorpresa mientras lo miraba más detenidamente, aparentemente notando las similitudes físicas entre ellos, y después, con la falta de vergüenza característica de cualquier cachorro, se inclinó hacia el frente tímidamente, sus orejitas descendiendo levemente hacia los lados en señal de sumisión mientras acercaba su rostro para olfatearlo en confirmación, descubriendo rápidamente la similitud entre sus aromas -¿Mi…mi hermano..?- preguntó con cautela y esperanza. Era demasiado expresivo.

Sesshoumaru asintió una vez, y ese simple gesto hizo que un mar de emociones se reflejaran en el rostro del pequeño: sorpresa, emoción, alivio, tristeza, desesperación… ¡lo había encontrado! ¡Finalmente lo había encontrado! ¡La familia de la que su difunta madre le había hablado! …y de pronto, mientras sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas y sus orejitas descendían por completo, el pequeño lo abrazó por el cuello y se aferró fuertemente a él mientras rompía a llorar contra su cuello.

Confiaba demasiado. Podría haberle estado mintiendo. Podría querer asesinarlo en realidad, y aún así este joven cachorrito lo aferraba desesperadamente y, en brazos de un perfecto extraño que le aseguraba ser su hermano,  se desahogaba del miedo y dolor que había vivido en las últimas semanas. Confiaba demasiado, pero eso sólo era natural para un cachorro de su edad.

El joven señor del Oeste le permitió continuar con aquel desahogo que tanto necesitaba, posando con cierta duda y extrañeza su mano derecha sobre la espalda de su hermanito. Su hermanito…

Pasados unos minutos, cuando el intenso llanto del menor se había reducido a meros sollozos, Sesshoumaru se movió, elevándose nuevamente y emprendiendo el camino de regreso al palacio en tierra, con Inuyasha aún aferrándolo fuertemente. -Te…te estaba buscando...Madre...ella dijo que…vivías en las tierras del Oeste…y que debía buscarte…- murmuró contra su cuello, interrumpido constantemente por sus propios sollozos. Sin embargo, Sesshoumaru no respondió. No porque le pareciera molesto o porque no le importara…sino porque genuinamente no tenía idea de qué decirle o cómo expresarse con él.

El cachorro levantó tímidamente la vista hacia él, mirándolo ver impasible hacia el frente….quizás para volar necesitaba concentrarse…así que, decidiendo no interrumpir, y reconfortado por el primer contacto gentil que había tenido desde la muerte de su madre, Inuyasha se recargó contra su hombro, aún aferrando el haori del mayor, y, lentamente, comenzó a quedarse dormido, exhausto no sólo por este día, sino por todos los anteriores en los que no había podido tener una sola noche de descanso adecuado.


	7. Capítulo 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Autora: ¡No estoy muerta, lo juro! XD   
> He tenido un tiempo difícil con mis horarios laborales, y realmente he extrañado continuar esta historia, pero No la voy a abandonar ^^   
> Disculpen la larga espera y espero que les guste este capítulo. Haré lo posible por seguir actualizando por lo menos una vez al mes, pero espero poder volver a hacerlo semanalmente. Gracias por su paciencia y apoyo! ^^

Al volver al palacio, Sesshoumaru ordenó que prepararan una habitación para el pequeño príncipe del Oeste, quien viviría en el Palacio a partir de hoy, así como una cena adecuada, el cuarto de baño y una muda de ropa para el pequeño. Ya con sus órdenes, los sirvientes se apresuraron a cumplir lo que su amo mandaba, y dicho amo llevó al cachorrito con él hacía una estancia que daba al jardín. Allí, a la luz de la luna y las velas, se dedicó a observarlo con cuidado.

Así que este era su hermano menor. Inuyasha vestía el traje que alguna vez había pertenecido a su gran padre, arreglado para que pudiese quedarle. Tenía una apariencia bastante humana, parecida a la que los youkai mantenían al sellar su verdadera apariencia en una forma pequeña, y eso, estaba seguro, era debido a la poderosa sangre que había heredado del general, ya que, si el youkai que tuviera un hanyou era débil, la cría posiblemente tendía una forma considerablemente menos humana. O eso había oído.

Con cuidado separó una de las manitas para que soltara su haori, examinándola ahora. Por lo que podía ver, podría usar esas garritas para pelear como los demás miembros de su familia. Era buena idea comenzar a fijarse en todo esto, pues estaría a cargo del entrenamiento del pequeño, y debía saber hasta qué punto debería modificar el entrenamiento, que él mismo había tenido, para entrenar ahora al cachorro. Le daría esta semana para reponerse y acostumbrarse al palacio al tiempo en que lo observaba y decidía qué hacer para comenzar a criarlo adecuadamente.

-¿Mi señor?- preguntó tímida y cordialmente una sirvienta del otro lado de la puerta -La cena está lista.- concluyó.

Ah. Estaba tan centrado en su hermano, que no había escuchado la lejana campanita con la que los cocineros señalaban a los sirvientes que la comida estaba lista. De ser así, se habría encaminado al comedor con el cachorro. -En seguida iremos.- fue su única respuesta, escuchando a la mujer murmurar una sumisa afirmación antes de retirarse.

Volvió a mirar al pequeñito en sus brazos -Inuyasha.- llamó, pero el pequeño estaba profundamente dormido. Elevó su mano libre y tocó el borde de una orejita triangular, viendo cómo se movía rápidamente, como si quisiera espantar una mosca. Sesshomaru sonrió ligeramente, entretenido por ello, repitiendo el contacto, y viendo al pequeño no sólo mover su orejita, sino comenzar a removerse en su sueño. Tocó una última vez, viendo cómo ahora hasta la manita del cachorrito se unía a tratar de espantar lo que tocaba su orejita, pero la mano de Sesshoumaru ya no estaba allí, y, en su lugar, lo movió ligeramente -Inuyasha.- repitió con un poco más de firmeza. Esta vez, las orejitas del cachorro se movieron y sus ojitos dorados lentamente se abrieron, y, al enfocarlo, se alarmó por un momento, pero poco después sus más recientes  recuerdos volvieron a él y pareció tranquilizarse. Lo había reconocido. -Es hora de cenar.- le anunció, bajándolo y encaminándose a la puerta.

El muchachito lució ligeramente decepcionado de no poder seguir en brazos de su hermano, pero no se quejó, probablemente porque no quería molestarlo y provocar que se arrepintiera de acogerlo, pero la mención de la comida había provocado que sus orejitas se irguieran y orientaran al frente. -¿Cenar? ¿Qué hay de cenar, Se-…Shessh..uhmmm..Nii-ni?- preguntó el pequeño, en su inocencia. Su nombre aún le era difícil de pronunciar, así que llamarlo por su parentesco era lo siguiente mejor.

Sesshomaru se sintió ligeramente desorientado al ser llamado así, por lo que no respondió de inmediato, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo -Comida a la que no debes estar acostumbrado.- fue su respuesta, aunque casi comete el error de sobresaltarse en cuanto escuchó un pequeño quejido de miedo del cachorro, quien corrió a escudarse tras sus piernas, aferrando su hakkama. Sesshomaru lo miró y siguió su fija mirada hasta unos sirvientes que miraban con curiosidad pero intentando mantenerse discretos. ¿Qué podía haberlo asust-? Eran youkai.

Seguramente todo contacto que había tenido con youkai había acabado en miedo y dolor para el pequeño. -Ellos no te harán nada. Son sirvientes en este palacio. Ellos te servirán con la misma lealtad que a mí.- dijo, y estás palabras fueron tanto una explicación para el pequeño, como una orden para los sirvientes, quienes hicieron una profunda reverencia en señal de acatamiento a sus palabras.

Sesshomaru empezó a caminar de nuevo, ignorando la todavía insegura y asustada mirada del pequeño, quién, negándose a separarse de Sesshoumaru, se apresuró a su lado y, en un infantil impulso, tomó su mano. El mayor de los hermanos se detuvo y lo miró, notando su mirada y orejitas gachas. Sesshomaru se contuvo de suspirar “Compórtate como un principe.” Había estado por decirle, pero justo entonces Inuyasha levantó sus ojitos hacia él, dedicándole una mirada tierna y suplicante. Esos _ojos de cachorro_ …. Sesshomaru no encontró el coraje de apartar su mano y menos de decirle aquello, por lo que sencillamente siguió caminando con el pequeño aferrando su mano con esos pequeños deditos.

La cena fue otra completa novedad para Inuyasha, quien, al ver y oler los extraños platillos, casi crudos, que habían sido preparados para ellos, se quedó allí sin saber si eso realmente se comía, pues no se parecía en lo absoluto a la comida humana que hasta ahora había comido…afortunadamente su desconfianza no duró, pues el hambre y ver a su hermano mayor comenzar a comer, fueron suficiente estímulo para que el pequeño hanyou atacara el platillo que tenía enfrente, una parte pequeña pero poderosa de su instinto de supervivencia haciendo que comiera deprisa, temiendo en cierta forma que no pudiera volver a comer pronto…aunque tras el primer bocado de intenso y desconocido sabor, su joven boca se saturó y el cachorrito se congeló un momento. Sesshomaru había mirado el proceso completo del pequeño y estaba secretamente entretenido. Notó la miradita que el pequeño Inuyasha le dirigió, la cual era característica de su edad y parecía sugerir un puchero, pero no era muy sencillo de notar viéndolo con sus mejillas conteniendo el bocado todavía. El mayor estaba seguro que el pequeñito dejaría de lado la comida y ya estaba pensando en cómo responder si se quejaba, pensando en decirle que debía aprender a comer ese alimento también…pero el pequeño hanyou estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Lo que Sesshoumaru estaba seguro que lo vería escupir, el cachorro continuó masticando lentamente al principio, pero poco a poco comenzó a normalizar su velocidad, y no sólo eso, sino que lo tragó y tomó el siguiente bocado. Sesshoumaru no podía evitar mirarlo con cierto asombro a pesar de que no detenía su propia alimentación, y, tras un rato, se percató de algo más…los ojitos de Inuyasha lucían húmedos con lágrimas no derramadas, y ni siquiera así lloró. No parecía gustarle para nada el intenso sabor desconocido, pero estaba haciendo todo lo posible por complacer al mayor y también saciar su propia hambre…tenía valor para su edad…

Quizás no sería tan complicado criarlo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nii-ni" es como he escuchado que los niños japoneses muy pequeños llaman a sus hermanos mayores, por si se lo preguntaban ^^


End file.
